There are boom apparatus that have a boom structure, a number of flexible lines, and a hydraulic cylinder. The boom structure has a first boom and a second boom attached pivotally to the first boom. The hydraulic cylinder is attached pivotally to the first boom and two lugs of the second boom. The flexible lines are routed through a gap between the second boom and an eye of the rod end portion of the hydraulic cylinder, and are vulnerable to rubbing against, and being abraded by, the eye during pivotal movement of the second boom relative to the first boom.